Evangelion Unit-01/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:Entry Plug.png|Evangelion Unit-01's Entry Plug being inserted File:Eva-01 charges.png|Evangelion Unit-01 charges at Sachiel File:Evangelion ep2.png|Evangelion Unit-01's head File:Eva vs Shamshel.png|Evangelion Unit-01 fires at Shamshel File:Shamshel Floating.png|Evangelion Unit-01 about to being attacked by Shamshel File:Dead Shamshel (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 after killing Shamshel File:Eva-01 Positron Sniper Rifle.png|Evangelion Unit-01 with the Positron Sniper Rifle File:Eva double kick.png|Evangelion Units-01 and 02 synchronized kick File:Israfel's Cores Destroyed.png|Evangelion Unit-01 and Evangelion Unit-02 destroy the Cores of Israfel File:EVA01 in Tokyo.png|Evangelion Unit-01 running in Tokyo-3 File:Unit 01 holds Sahaquiel.png|Evangelion Unit-01 stops Sahaquiel File:Eva-01 handgun.png|Evangelion Unit-01 prepares to shoot Leliel File:Eva kills leliel.png|Evangelion Unit-01 kills Leliel File:Bardiel vs eva01.png|Bardiel catches Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva-01 crushing plug.png|Evangelion Unit-01 crushing the infected Unit-03 Entry Plug File:Evangelion Unit 01 vs Zeruel (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 confronts Zeruel File:Eva-01 cores.png|Evangelion Unit-01 exposed core File:Eva01 berserk.png|Evangelion Unit-01 berserk howls File:Eva 01 devouring S² Engine.png|Evangelion Unit-01 devouring Zeruel's S² Engine File:Eva-01 berserk howl.png|Evangelion Unit-01 howls after eating Zeruel's S² Engine File:Eva-01 restrain above (ep 20).png|Evangelion Unit-01 restrained (Core exposed) File:Eva-01 bandage face.png|Evangelion Unit-01 restrained (face) File:Restrained Unit 01.png|Evangelion Unit-01 restrained File:Plug-Salvage Equipment (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01's Entry Plug with the Salvage-Equipment File:Armisael and Eva-01.png|Evangelion Unit-01 being hold by Armisael File:Unit 01 Birth.png|Evangelion Unit-01's birth from Lilith File:Kaworu with Eva 01 and 02 (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 fighting Evangelion Unit-02 File:Eva-01 holding Kaworu (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 holds Kaworu in its hand ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Eva in bakelite.png|Shinji contemplates the trapped Evangelion Unit-01 File:Winged Evangelion Unit-01 (EoE).png|A winged Evangelion Unit-01 emerging in the GeoFront File:Eva-01 insane (EoE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 goes insane as Shinji sees Rei/Lilith File:Eva-01 core (EoE).gif|Evangelion Unit-01's Core exposed (click for animation) File:Kaworu Unit-01 (EoE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 in front of the Adam/Lilith being File:Another Eva-01 Gendo (EoE).png|Surreal image of Evangelion Unit-01 holding Gendo File:Lilith ,Eva-01.png|Evangelion Unit-01 after emerging from Lilith File:Eva 01 with Wings.png|Evangelion Unit-01 with Wings of Light File:Evangelion Unit 01 with hair (EoE).png|Evangelion Unit-01's soul Artwork File:Evangelion Unit 01.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Berserk).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 on Berserk Mode File:Unit 01 holding Prog Knife.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 unsheathing its Progressive Knife File:Unit 01 performing a flying kick.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 performing a flying kick File:Evangelion Unit 01 (NGE, Sketch).png|Sketch artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva Unit 01 armorless by temukense.png|Fan artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 without its bindings File:Proposal.png|Evangelion Unit-01 in the Proposal File:Sahaquiel Proposal.png|Evangelion Unit-01 fighting Sahaquiel, from the Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal File:Restraint Blueprints.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01's restraints File:EvavsSachiel.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 fighting Sachiel File:Kaworu demise.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 holding Kaworu File:DiemayAngelPossibleImage.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 fighting the fan-made Diemay Angel File:Evangelion heads.png|Various Evangelion's head designs, including Evangelion Unit-01's File:Pilot Montage Artwork 01.png|Artwork with Evangelion Unit-01, Unit-00, Unit-02 and their pilots File:Death & Rebirth Artwork.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 and the Evangelion pilots for Death & Rebirth File:The End of Evangelion Artwork 01.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 with the main characters of The End of Evangelion ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:I'll pilot it (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 before its first deployment. File:Fourth Angel holding Unit-01 (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's head held in Sachiel's arm File:Fourth Angel's AT Field.png|Evangelion Unit-01 is stopped by Sachiel's A.T. Field File:Fourth Angel's AT Field penetrated.png|Evangelion Unit-01 penetrates Sachiel's A.T. Field. File:Unit-01 erode AT Field (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 ripping Sachiel's A.T. Field. File:Evangelion Unit-01 vs Fourth Angel (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 kicks Sachiel File:Fourth Angel Metamorphosis (Rebuild).png|Sachiel tries to self-destruct with Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva-01 gatling gun.png|Evangelion Unit-01 before firing at Shamshel File:Prog knife.png|Evangelion Unit-01's exposed hand, holding a Prog Knife File:5th Angel rainbow.png ‎|Evangelion Unit-01 stands inactive after killing the Fifth Angel File:Shinji with Unit-01 (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 with Shinji before Operation Yashima File:Evangelion Unit-01 sniping (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 preparing to snipe Ramiel File:Eva-01 Field maximum (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's A.T. Field at Maximum power File:Evangelion Unit-01 vs 8th Angel (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 about to stop Sahaquiel File:Sahaquiel Body (Rebuild).png|Sahaquiel impales Evangelion Unit-01's hands File:Sahaquiel Aftermath (Rebuild) 01.png|Evangelion Units-00 and 01 covered with Sahaquiel's blood File:Eva Examination.png|Evangelion Unit-01 being scanned File:Bardiel's Extra Arms (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 strangled by Bardiel File:Eva-01 Dummy System active (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 with the Dummy System activated File:Bardiel Head.png|Evangelion Unit-01 smashes Evangelion Unit-03's head File:Bardiel rainbow.png|Evangelion Unit-01 after killing Bardiel File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Armless).png|Evangelion Unit-01 armless File:Eva-01 A.T. Field arm (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's A.T. Field arm File:Eva-01 Geometric (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's geometric A.T. Field File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Rebuild) Halo.png|Evangelion Unit-01's halo File:Unit-01 eyes beam (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 fires an energy beam from its eyes File:Zeruel's Death cross (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 after shooting Zeruel File:Rei Heads.png|Evangelion Unit-01 tries to break Zeruel's Core File:Rei Eva-01 (Rebuild).png|Rei merges with Evangelion Unit-01 File:Evangelion Unit 01 Third Eye (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's face Near Third Impact File:Pseudo-Evolution.png|Evangelion Unit-01's wings Near Third Impact File:Mark.06 impale Unit-01 (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 impaled by Mark.06 coming from the moon Artwork File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 (Evangelion 1.0) File:Eva01RenderLight.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 (Evangelion 2.0 and onward) File:Evangelion Unit-01 Awakened.png|Front and rear view of the Evangelion Unit-01 in its Awakened form File:Evangelion Unit-01 (Pseudo-evolved).png|Evangelion Unit-01 Awakened (w/ A.T. Field Arm) File:Evangelion 2.0 Promotional poster.png|Evangelion Unit-01 impaled by the "Spear" File:Takeshi Honda Artwork.png|Artwork of Takeshi Honda, with Evangelion Unit-01, Shinji and Rei File:Operation Yashima Artwork.png|Evangelion Unit-01 as seen in the artwork for Operation Yashima File:Pilots & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Mari alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Children & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari and Kaworu alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Eva-00 Eva-01 Artwork (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01, Evangelion Unit-00, Kaji and Gendo File:EvaAwakened.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 in its awakened state File:Mina no eva 3.png|Artwork by Hideaki Anno, showing Unit-01 Manga File:Eva-01 simulating training (manga).png|Evangelion Unit-01 at the simulation training File:Eva-01 Shamshel (manga).png|Evangelion Unit-01 stabbing Shamshel File:Sahaquiel Eva-01 (manga).png|Evangelion Unit-01 running to catch Sahaquiel File:Eva-01 vs MPE (manga).png|Evangelion Unit-01 about to clash with the Mass Production Evangelions ''Neon Genesis Evangelion -ANIMA-'' File:Evangelion Unit-01 Type-F.png|Evangelion Unit-01 equipped with the F-Type Equipment File:Eva-01 Type-F vs Mass Production Evas.png|Eva-01 Type-F during the battle against the Mass Production Evangelions Merchandise File:Evangelion Unit 01 Revoltech (Rebuild) Merchandise.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Evangelion Unit 01 Awakened Revoltech (Rebuild) Merchandise.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-01 awakened File:Evangelion Unit-01 Rebuild 1.0 Plastic Model Boxart.png|Artwork of the Bandai Plastic Model of Unit-01 (Evangelion 1.0) File:Evangelion Unit-01 Awakening Ver. Rebuild 2.0 Plastic Model Boxart.png|Artwork of the Bandai Plastic Model of Unit-01 Awakening Ver. (Evangelion 2.0) Wallpaper File:Evangelion Unit-01 wallpaper (Rebuild).png|Wallpaper of Evangelion Unit-01 Other File:Neon Genesis Evangelion 64 Screenshot.png|Evangelion Unit-01 vs Sachiel in the Nintendo 64 game. File:Unit-01 VS T•RIDEN•T.png|Evangelion Unit-01 vs the T•RIDEN•T File:JRA Eva Horse.png|Promotional image created by Khara in association with the JRA